Medications come in simple, screw-top bottles anyone can open. In a single USA city more than a thousand children per year were being poisoned after the unsupervised ingestion of these easily accessible medications.
The conventional bottles are made of plastic, paper, glass or metal consist of bottle caps and bottle containers. Bottle containers may vary a lot but bottle caps are very much standard which have only a few popular sizes. Millions of conventional bottles contain non-food, food, food supplements or medications been sold to consumers every day. For most medical or health related applications, the contents (pills inside these bottles) have to be taken regularly. Keeping track of regularly doses of medications can be difficult. Skipping or over dosages of certain medications can be harmful or deadly. Selection of the wrong pills' bottle extensively can be also harmful.